1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power conservation methods and devices and, more particularly, to a wireless data entry device operating under battery power, thus requiring improved power conservation techniques. More specifically still, the present invention relates to a pointing device having a multi-level power conservation method and apparatus that is responsive to activity caused by the pointing device or by any other input key associated with the pointing device used in a personal computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers ("PC's") have become a standard fixture in many of today's households. PC's also have the advantages of performing many tasks or functions that have been typically performed by other household appliances. For example, a PC typically includes a monitor and with a television tuner within the PC, the monitor can serve as a television. Furthermore, PC's typically include CD ROM players, which double as compact disk audio players. Since PC's marry several of the same functions and features typically found in other common electronic appliances, such as televisions and audio equipment, a convergence of the PC with the television set or the audio equipment moves the PC out of the home study and into the living room. Just as televisions and audio equipment now include remote control devices, typically wireless remote control devices, for operating the appliance, PC's now use wireless keyboards and remotes with pointing devices for operation and user input.
With these keyboards and pointing devices, consumers will come to expect the same ease of use and carefree operation as the electronic remotes typically associated with their current video and audio equipment.
Unfortunately, pointing devices within personal computers that are battery operated typically have a higher power consumption relative to the standard remote control used in today's television systems. This is because of their proactive nature to monitor constantly for use input in a variety of ways. Solutions to this problem have occurred in the past, but are lacking in that they generate other problems that also must be overcome.
It is well-known that power conservation is significant when working with wireless devices since they rely on batteries for power source. If the pointing device, typically a trackball, remains active at all times, the battery life typically expends within a few days. Most consumers would find this unacceptable, as they do not wish to replace batteries every couple of days. Most consumers would be willing to use a device that was able to prolong the battery life for several months and, preferably, at least a year.
One type of method of providing power conservation is to use a mechanical switch to turn the pointing device on and off. One disadvantage of using a switch to activate the pointing device is that it is inconvenient for the operator to remember to turn the device on or turn the device off, especially when finished with the computer. Further, switching the remote on and off is something that is not required with a standard remote controller or keyboard. Thus, it is counterintuitive for a user to actively turn on a switch on a pointing device used with either a television or a computer system.